


[Podfic] "Drought" by imaginary_golux

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Scar isn't stupid. He knows exactly what he's doing. Written for the Disney Kink Meme.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] "Drought" by imaginary_golux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386170) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UU0tXbiBas_uR4nCYNKmuyjtX5UacyIW) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bi89rntfvawv8on/Drought--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Drought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386170)

 **Author:** [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Disney Lion King (1994)

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 00:03:41

**Summary:** Scar isn't stupid. He knows exactly what he's doing.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
